


The Fox and His Cherry Blossom

by ScorchCC1262



Series: Sin-juku: The Phantoms Anthology [1]
Category: Persona 5, Sin City
Genre: Adults are still shitty, Alternate Universe, Corrupt Shinjuku is corrupt, Corruption, Crossover, Eiko is at her rich family's party, F/M, No Personas, Shinjuku Phantoms AU, Yusuke is annoyingly suave, all characters are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchCC1262/pseuds/ScorchCC1262
Summary: The Assassin known as the Fox of Shinjuku visits a seductive new client on the balcony of one of her wealthy family's lavish dinner parties. They discuss the rather peculiar part of the deal...This story will be part of a larger Noir Anthology that will affect the rest of the Phantom Thieves in their stories! Be sure to look out for more updates on the future!





	The Fox and His Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> For added effect, I recommend listening to L.A Noire's Main theme or slow-tempo Noir-themed jazz numbers while reading this fic!

* * *

Her crimson dress flows with the wind as she looks over at Tokyo’s evening skyline from the large empty balcony. The white scarf loosely wrapped around her neck threatens to fly to the heavens like cherry blossom petals in the slight breeze. I let her hear my footsteps as I approach her. I hear her breath hitch for a moment before it becomes steady again.

“Care for a smoke?”

Her raven hair flows with the wind’s current when she turns to answer, “Yeah, I’ll have one.”

She plucks a cigarette from the pack I offer and it rests steady between her slender index and middle fingers. Her deep brown eyes gaze upon mine. She considers putting the unlit cigarette near her lips, but pulls it away briefly to ask, “So are you just as bored by my parents’ crowd as I am?”

I briefly look down with my eyes and smirk. My eyes then meet hers and respond, “I didn't come here for the party. I came here for you.”

The girl in the red dress perked up at my response. She reflexively flicked her unlit cigarette upward.

“I’ve watched you for days,” I continued, “You’re everything a man could ever want.”

My eyes gaze down from her face, around her supple neck, down to her bosom, and back up to her stare. I take out my Zippo and ignite it.

“It's not just your face, or figure,” I say as I lock into her gaze. The cigarette begins to burn and I continue, “It’s your eyes. Your eyes paint a portrait of everything I see about you.”

Her eyes, initially wide with fear, grew to an amused look. She smirked at me as if I said an inside joke only she knew.

“An artist, huh?” She huffed a smirk, “Tell me. What do you see in my eyes?”

I maintain my gaze on her and say, “This has been the calmest you’ve been in years. You’re tired of it all. You're tired of your mistakes. You’ve been running, but you're exhausted. You’re ready to face it, but… you don't wanna do it alone.”

The girl’s raven lashes close together as a single tear runs down her cheek. “No… No, I don't want to be alone.”

Her wide brown pupils look up at mine with a longing sigh. She tiptoes upward and locks her lips fiercely with mine. The breeze around us lights aflame and her long raven hair dances with the burning storm. Her touch is electrifying and passionate. Her aura shines with a glow that brings a tear to my eye. She is floating in a way that she may not have felt in a long while. I tell her everything will be okay. I tell her that she doesn't have to run away anymore and that she could finally rest here with me. I tell her that I love her.

The whisper of my suppressed pistol escapes from her lungs as she collapses in my arms and her ivory scarf flies away. I hold her until her last breath joins the now cold breeze. I lay her down gently and walk away. Guests flowed past me towards the balcony as I take the elevator to the ground floor and the expected wailing grew louder, more chaotic. Solemnly, I pull out my cell phone and see the account with her name.

Eiko Takao.

I’ll never know what she was running away from or who was chasing her. Too bad. She seemed like a nice girl - beautiful enough even, to paint on one of my canvases...

At least her check cleared.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a new AU where the Phantom Thieves lead separate lives and never gained their Personas. Each of them grow up and have to deal with the corruption of the seedy side of Shinjuku! They may or may not ever meet each other, but they'll certainly feel the consequences of each others' actions! It is basically a Sin City and Persona 5 crossover!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave comments and critiques of my work or writing style! I appreciate any feedback that you give me!


End file.
